Spring
by njuuuu
Summary: Seijuurou jatuh cinta di musim semi, bersamaan dengan mekarnya kelopak sakura. Seijuurou kehilangan cintanya di musim dingin, mengalir pergi seperti salju yang mencair./AkaFuri/Chaptered/Applied warning inside/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Spring**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-character, typos, fem!Furi, etcetera.**

 **Why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seijuurou jatuh cinta di musim semi, bersamaan dengan mekarnya kelopak sakura. Seijuurou kehilangan cintanya di musim dingin, mengalir pergi seperti salju yang mencair._

.

.

.

Seijuurou tak tahu apa yang dulu membuat ia mampu membiarkan orang lain berada di dalam rumahnya, tempat tinggalnya, daerah privasinya, berkutat di dalam dapur membuatkan sarapan. Seijuurou bahkan tak mengerti kenapa cincin perak sudah melingkar di jari manisnya, berbaur dengan kulit pucatnya. Seijuurou ... tak habis pikir mengapa mau ia menikahi seorang Furiha— _Akashi_ Kouki.

Gadis itu tidak cantik, mungkin manis, tapi bukan tipe Seijuurou. Perangainya ceroboh, kikuk, dan pelupa. Benar-benar bukan wanita idaman Seijuurou. Dia juga tidak kaya, jadi ini bukanlah pernikahan yang didasarkan demi nama kepentingan bisnis, atau harga diri keluarganya maupun harga diri _nya_. Seijuurou sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Sekalipun tidak terbesit perasaan tertarik setelah melihat Kouki. Wajahnya biasa-biasa saja, tak ada aura yang mampu membuat Seijuurou memalingkan matanya dari koran pagi harian. Suaranya yang mencicit justru membuat Seijuurou sakit telinga. Wajahnya yang mudah panik bahkan jika mendengar suara dering telepon rumah saja sangat mengganggu penglihatan Seijuurou.

Sama sekali tidak spesial, tidak menarik, _tidak penting_.

Seijuurou saja tak tahu warna mata _istri_ nya itu karena tak pernah mau repot-repot membuang waktunya yang sangat berharga untuk hal tak berguna.

Jadi, kenapa bisa Seijuurou menikahi Kouki?

Kenapa gadis itu ada di sana? Kenapa gadis itu berbicara padanya? Kenapa gadis itu menatapnya? Kenapa gadis itu menghampirinya? Kenapa gadis itu bersamanya?

Masih banyak pertanyaan yang berseliweran di dalam pikiran Seijuurou. Berkali-kali ia kuras otaknya, tak juga mendapatkan jawaban memuaskan. Pada akhirnya, Seijuurou menyerah mencari tahu.

Lalu, cincin itu tak lagi menyesakkan. Sakit yang menahan jari manisnya sudah menghilang. Dapurnya sudah tidak seramai waktu dulu—tidak ada suara pisau, ringisan kecil, air yang mendidih, dan bau makanan.

 _Kenapa ... gadis itu pergi?_

Kalau ada yang bertanya tentang pernikahannya, Seijuurou hanya mampu mengendikkan bahu sambil berlalu. Dengusan kasar terekshalasi dengan begitu mulusnya. Ia bingung, kenapa banyak orang yang bertanya soal tak penting yang akan selalu tak akan pernah masuk dalam daftar prioritasnya? Ada yang hanya tertawa, ada yang melenggang cuek, ada yang menyayangkan, dan ada yang menasihatinya. Sebentar, apa wajah Seijuurou terlihat peduli dengan semua itu? Tidak, tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Persetan dengan segala tetek bengek pernikahan.

Sekali lagi, ia tak tahu kenapa bisa menikah dengan Kouki.

Gadis itu _tidak mencintainya_ —Seijuurou pun sama.

Lalu, jika ada yang bertanya tentang perceraiannya, hal yang sama akan Seijuurou lakukan. Mengangkat bahunya sebelum menenggak habis alkohol di atas meja. Kenapa mereka begitu bersedih? Padahal Seijuurou sama sekali tak keberatan. Tak ada masalah. Seakan-akan kata perceraian hanyalah ajakan makan malam yang dibatalkan karena urusan mendadak. Bukanlah hal krusial yang pantas dibicarakan semalam suntuk bersama banyak orang dan dirayakan dengan sangat dramatis.

Sejujurnya, Seijuurou tak tahu bagaimana mendefinisikan, mendeskripsikan makna pernikahan dan perceraian di dalam kepalanya. Semua berlalu begitu saja, bagai air yang mengalir ke hulu sungai. Datar, pelan, cenderung monoton. Tak ada hal yang membuat Seijuurou terkesan. Ikrar sakral yang ia ucapkan bagai mengatakan salam klise, sapaan penuh basa-basi pada rekan bisnis semata—tak ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di lidahnya ketika kata-kata suci mengalir. Biasa-biasa saja.

Setiap pagi, Kouki selalu bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan yang ia tolak, memilih berangkat ke kantor buru-buru. Siangnya, Kouki akan mengirim pesan berisi ' _semoga harimu berjalan baik_ ' yang tak repot-repot Seijuurou balas. Malamnya, Kouki sudah menunggu di depan meja makan dengan santapan malam tersaji di atasnya, lalu Seijuurou hanya menggeleng sambil mengatakan kalau ia sudah makan di luar sebelum melenggang ke kamar mandi. Selama Kouki tertidur, ia sibuk di ruang kerja sampai tengah malam.

Setiap hari, kegiatan yang sama berputar begitu saja bagai kaset rusak, tak kenal henti seperti ban sepeda yang terus menerus dipacu. Justru membuat pusing. Rutinitas yang konstan terulang tak habis-habisnya, tak bosan-bosannya.

Seijuurou menikahi orang yang membosankan.

Kouki tak suka rumah dan kehidupan mewah bergelimang harta, dimanjakan. Ia memohon agar tak ada pelayan-pelayang yang berlalu lalang di rumah _nya_. Kouki lebih memilih mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendiri karena selain lebih menghemat, ia juga dapat menghabiskan waktu dibandingkan berleha-leha menumpu siku di atas meja.

Seijuurou tanpa pikir panjang mengiyakan saja. Terserah, dia tak peduli. Kalau Kouki mau tangannya menjadi kasar karena detergen dan tugas rumah yang menumpuk, Seijuurou mengatakan kalau itu urusan gadis itu sendiri. Dan, Seijuurou benar—iya, _dia memang selalu benar, bukan?_ —karena tak lama kemudian, matanya selalu menangkap jari jemari Kouki yang terbungkus plester baru tiap harinya dengan bercak kemerahan dan bau antiseptik.

Seijuurou menikahi orang yang membosankan dan bodoh.

Seijuurou tahu Kouki menyukai anak kecil. Dan Kouki juga tahu kalau Seijuurou membenci makhluk-makhluk mungil yang berlarian di dalam rumahnya. Saling mendorong sampai hampir menjatuhkan vas bunga mahal. Berisik, penganggu, pengusik konsentrasinya. Merusak karpetnya dengan noda jus dan makanan manis yang susah dibersihkan, sampai mengotori lantai dengan jejak kotor setelah merusak bunga-bunga di halaman belakang. Lambat laun, Seijuurou menyadari kalau Kouki menginginkan seorang anak—dan, ia benci itu. Keesokan harinya, rumah tak lagi dipenuhi bising cekikikan dan teriakan pemecah gendang telinga. Seijuurou sudah membuat larangan tidak tertulis bahwa anak kecil tak boleh ada di sana selama ia diam di rumah ataupun sibuk di kantor. Kouki kecewa, tapi setelah mendengar bentakan Seijuurou, wajah gadis itu tak lagi merenung—kembali menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat mata Seijuurou terasa sakit.

Di tahun ketiga pernikahan mereka, tepatnya di hari Minggu di mana ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di rumah, pada pagi hari di musim salju yang cerah, Kouki sedang membuat susu cokelat hangat dan menyerahkannya pada Seijuurou setelah selesai—yang otomatis ditolak olehnya mentah-mentah. Kouki hanya mengangguk, kembali membawa pergi cangkir berisi minuman mengepul, kemudian membuangnya di wastafel. Agaknya, ia sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan perlakuan Seijuurou barusan. Tak lama, senandung kecil terdengar dari arah tempat mencuci piring, berhambur dengan suara mengalirnya air yang menjilati piring dan gelas kotor.

Kouki sedang bersenandung sendiri, mencuci piring sendiri, berbicara sendiri, dan tertawa sendiri. Semua dilakukan selama tiga tahun tanpa lelah.

Tiba-tiba, kucuran air berhenti, langkah ringan mendekati, kursi di hadapan diduduki, Kouki menatap Seijuurou dengan mata bulatnya yang tak berubah ekspresi. Seijuurou jelas-jelas tak peduli. Kouki berceloteh sendiri lagi. Tapi, kalimat selanjutnya sukses membuat Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangan dari koran pagi.

"Aku ingin bercerai, Seijuurou- _san_."

Tak ada nada kebencian yang tersirat di kalimat itu. Malahan, yang membuat Seijuurou hampir mengeluarkan tawa kecil adalah karena Kouki mengatakannya setenang guyuran salju kecil yang jatuh menapaki tanah, semudah salju itu mencair ketika menyentuh benda hangat, tapi tak sedingin es yang membeku. Senyum itu, mengingatkan Seijuurou pada matahari yang mengintip malu-malu melihat kegiatan salju di bumi.

Wajah Kouki selama tiga tahun Seijuurou bersamanya, tetap begitu. Tak berubah. Baik, tenang, lembut, dan hangat. Yang berbeda hanyalah, sorot matanya yang menunjukkan keseriusan.

Ah, Seijuurou baru tahu kalau _istrinya_ itu mempunyai sepasang mata berwarna karamel yang dilihat saja terasa legit di lidah.

Karena memang pada dasarnya Seijuurou tak melakukan pernikahan _konyol_ ini dengan dasar cinta, maka tanpa berpikir dua kali, Seijuurou melipat korannya, membuka mulutnya, dan membalas, "Aku sudah menunggu ini sejak lama."

Seijuurou baru sadar, itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu, Seijuurou semakin disibukkan dengan pekerjaan dan urusan perusahaan yang semakin menggunung. Pundaknya yang kini diberatkan dengan tanggung jawab sebagai kepala eksekutif perusahaan keluarganya, membuat Seijuurou terpaksa mengikis memori tahun-tahun sebelumnya di dalam otaknya. Seijuurou sudah lupa tentang Kouki—bagaimana wajahnya, bagaimana suaranya, bagaimana warna matanya.

Kouki juga, gadis itu seakan hilang diterpa badai salju, tak meninggalkan jejak ataupun bekas.

Seijuurou tak pernah melihat Kouki sejak mereka bercerai.

Namun, kalian tahu apa yang membuat romansa klise macam ini justru terdengar _lucu_? Ya, karena semua bergerak menurut perintah Tuhan. Matahari berterik nyalang karena perintah Tuhan, daun berguguran karena perintah Tuhan, salju kembali datang karena perintah tuhan, dan pohon sakura akhirnya mekar di pertengahan bulan April karena perintah Tuhan—juga, pada tahun yang kesebelas, Seijuurou bertemu dengan Kouki.

Semua terjadi karena kemauan Sang Pencipta. Dia yang mengatur segalanya, yang menulis jalan hidup Seijuurou dan Kouki nantinya, yang akhirnya menentukan akan jadi apakah Seijuurou terhadap Kouki—ataupun sebaliknya.

Ada hal lain yang juga lucu. Sampai-sampai Akashi Seijuurou hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Faktanya, dunia itu kejam. Seperti roda yang berputar. Ada waktunya bagian bawah menjadi di atas sebelum kembali menyentuh aspal. Ada masanya kebahagiaan diganti kesedihan. Suka menjadi duka. Mau tak mau, terima atau tidak, begitulah kenyataannya.

Saat itu musim semi, tepatnya pada tanggal dua belas di bulan April. Seijuurou tak luput menyadari ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik memorinya setelah melihat guyuran kelopak sakura di atasnya. Langkah kakinya berhenti sekadar ingin menikmati kelopak-kelopak yang menari, sesekali beristirahat sejenak di puncak kepalanya atau pundaknya sebelum angin menyuruhnya berdansa lagi.

Seijuurou bukanlah tipe orang yang begitu mengangungkan keindahan, tapi ia tak menolak jika disuruh mengapresiasi hal yang menurutnya ... mengagumkan. Maka, Seijuurou kembali melangkah mendekati kursi taman yang berada di bawah salah satu pohon sakura. Map coklat dan tas kerja ia letakkan di sebelahnya, sementara kopi kaleng yang baru ia habiskan setengah di simpan di atas meja. Lalu, Seijuurou menutup matanya sejenak.

" _Kaachan_ , cepat ke sini! Ayo, main basket denganku!"

Kening Seijuurou agak berkedut, tapi matanya sama sekali belum membuka. Iris dikromatik itu tak mau menampakkan diri.

"Jangan lari-lari, Ryou—ah, maaf, Ryou, dompet _kaachan_ tertinggal di mobil. Tunggu sebentar ya, biar _kaachan_ ambil dulu."

Dari kejauhan, ia mendengar suara cempreng khas wanita dan derap langkah yang menunjukkan bahwa pemilik suara itu berlari namun menjauh.

" _Mou_ , _kaachan_ selalu saja ceroboh."

Tak jauh dari tempatnya beristirahat, Seijuurou mendengar hentakan bola yang dipantulkan di atas tanah. Tepatnya, di belakang di mana ia sedang duduk menyandakan punggung. Sesekali pekikan kecil dan dentuman bola yang mengenai pohon, atau benda lainnya. _Ibu dan anak sama-sama ceroboh_. Seijuurou ingin sekali bangkit dan memarahi anak kecil yang mengusik waktu istirahatnya. Alih-alih, ia meraih kopi yang sempat terabaikan dan memilih meredam amarah dengan kafein yang akan menangkan otaknya walau sebentar.

Tapi, kopi itu terjatuh karena sundulan bola yang entah dari mana asalnya, tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung menghitamkan kemeja putih dan jas moka yang ia kenakan. Seijuurou membelalakkan matanya, bukan karena rasa panas yang membakar kulitnya karena kopi itu sebenarnya sudah lama dingin, tapi karena ia tak mau dokumen penting perusahaan yang mati-matian ia kerjakan dua malam penuh jadi kotor dan tak lagi mampu ia presentasikan di depan kepala eksekutif lain pada _meeting_ esok hari.

Seijuurou menggeram. Ia berdiri menjulang bagai menara yang suram. Matanya menangkap bola yang bergelinding ke arah anak kecil yang sudah bergetar ketakutan dengan rambut coklat. Bibirnya mendesiskan kata kasar yang hampir ia teriakkan kalau saja lupa bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat umum—dan Seijuurou melihat ada beberapa orangtua bersama anaknya sedang bermain.

"Kau, siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan suara mengancam bernada dingin mencekam.

Anak kecil itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Matanya membelalak horor, dan Seijuurou antara puas dan kesal melihat reaksinya. Ia suka jika ada yang terintimidasi oleh presensinya—membuktikan bahwa Seijuurou adalah orang penting yang pantas disegani. Tapi, ia tak suka jika ada yang mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Seijuurou melangkah mendekati anak itu dan berdiri tepat satu meter di depannya, membuat si anak terpaksa untuk mendongakkan kepala ke atas. "Siapa namamu?" ulangnya, meski Seijuurou tak suka jika disuruh mengulang perkataannya.

Bibir anak kecil itu perlahan, dengan lamat-lamat terbuka, suara takut-takutnya terdengar mencicit, dan itu membuat Seijuurou jengah. "Ma-maaf, a-aku mi-minta m-ma-maaf."

Seijuurou mendengus. Kesal kembali menggerayangi tengkuknya. "Aku tanya namamu, bukan permintaan maafmu!" ia membentak dengan suara dikecilkan, tak mau didengar orang sekitar, bisa rusak harga dirinya nanti sebagai seorang _entrepreneur_ paling terkenal dan menguasai setengah perekonomian Jepang yang ternyata hanyalah seorang laki-laki bujangan yang mudah tersulut emosinya—padahal, mau bagaimana lagi, ia benar-benar sedang marah saat ini.

"Na-namaku Ka-Kasuga Ryou, ma-maaf, paman ... su-sungguh, a-aku minta maaf."

"Di mana ibumu?"

Anak itu, Kasuga Ryou semakin menegang ketakutan. Kepalanya digelengkan berkali-kali ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat. "Ja-jangan marahi _kaachan_ , pa-paman. Ma-maaf, bu-bukan salah _kaachan_. Hu-hukum sa-saja aku," pintanya memelas.

Seijuurou tak peduli. Ia ingin sekali menceramahi orang tua ceroboh yang membiarkan anaknya berkeliaran dan mengganggu ketenangan orang lain. Ini mungkin taman, tempat umum, tapi bukan berarti bebas berlarian dan membuat onar atau masalah.

Selang beberapa menit, selama waktu Seijuurou hanya diam tanpa ada niatan menghentikan tangis yang semakin menjadi, tak pula mengindahkan tatapan skeptis pejalan kaki, terdengar suara wanita yang memanggil dan berlari mendekat, dan Ryou berlari menjauhi Seijuurou. _Jadi ini ibunya?_ Seijuurou merasakan bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian picik.

Seijuurou mengadahkan kepala dan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Ia melangkah menghampiri ibu yang membungkuk mengusap pundak anaknya yang memeluk kakinya erat—masih ketakutan. Namun, ketika wanita yang baru saja ingin ia beri pelajaran dan ceramahan mengangkat kepalanya, Seijuurou menghentikan gerakan kakinya.

Angin berhembus kencang, menyapu kelopak-kelopak sakura dan menerbangkannya jauh, menyingkap rambut sepundak coklat sampai wajahnya jelas terlihat.

Seijuurou kembali maju ke depan, kali ini lebih tegas, bersamaan dengan memori yang digali paksa dalam ingatannya. Saat jaraknya berada dua meter di hadapan wanita itu, Seijuurou ingat sepenuhnya. Tapi, ia tak akan semudah itu meninggalkan semuanya, ia bukanlah pria yang mampu didominasi perasaannya sendiri.

Namun, kenapa lidahnya mendadak kelu? Ke mana perginya semua kalimat pidato penuh sindiran yang sudah ia hapalkan tadi? Kenapa ia jadi tiba-tiba merasa bimbang menghadapi wanita yang membosankan dan bodoh?

Iya, Seijuurou memang pernah menikah dengannya, tapi itu semua hanyalah pernikahan hambar yang bahkan Seijuurou malas mengingatnya. Ironisnya, ia mengingat tanggal pernikahan mereka. Di pertengahan bulan April, tepatnya tanggal 12—hari ini.

Seijuurou menegakkan punggungnya, tak yakin harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Wanita ini—ia tidak tahu seperti apa. Seijuurou tidak begitu mengenal sosoknya. Apa makanan kesukaannya, warna favoritnya, hobinya, semuanya. Sebenarnya, ia terasa asing—tapi seharusnya, Seijuurou tak semestinya merasa begitu.

Mau bagaimanapun juga, ia mantan istrinya, kan?

"Aka—Furihata Kouki."

Ada temannya yang pernah bilang kalau wanita akan terlihat semakin cantik jika bertambah tua. Seijuurou tak percaya. Orang gila mana yang mau menghabiskan waktu dengan perempuan berambut putih dan berkeriput? Tapi, Seijuurou harus menelan bulat-bulat pernyataannya barusan—karena, ya, Seijuurou lah orang gila itu.

Kouki tak terlihat seperti wanita berusia kepala tiga. Dengan badannya yang kecil namun proporsional, rambut sepundak lurus tergerai, mata bulat yang semakin besar, bibir mungil, pipi bundar—ia justru terlihat seperti gadis remaja. Meski ada guratan tipis di dekat mata, tapi hanya menambah keanggunan yang ada.

Iya, Seijuurou sepertinya memang sudah gila.

Kouki mengulum senyum kecil, pipnya merona merah, "Aku, _Kasuga_ Kouki."

Hal lucu ketiga hari ini adalah, fakta kalau nada bicara Kouki sama sekali tak berubah. Manis dan ramah. Seperti dulu saat ia menawarkan kopi pagi pada Seijuurou, menyambutnya di depan pintu setelah lelah bekerja seharian, mengatakan selamat malam, dan saat ia meminta bercerai.

Sama. Hambar. Namun, di saat yang bersamaan, menyesakkannya.

"Anak itu, anakmu?" tanyanya, ingin terkekeh pada diri sendiri. Kenapa ia malah memulai percakapan? Jelas-jelas Seijuurou harus segera mencari toilet terdekat dan mengurus kemejanya yang tak lagi bersih.

Kouki membiarkan Ryou berlindung di balik punggungnya, mencengkram erat rok merah muda selutut yang wanita itu kenakan. "Iya, Kasuga Ryou. Bajumu—anakku melakukannya? Maaf." Seijuurou tak merespon, Kouki melanjutkan. "Di dekat sini, aku punya butik kecil yang mungkin kualitasnya tak sebanding dengan bajumu, tapi biarkan aku mengganti rugi atas kecerobohan anakku tadi."

Seijuurou masih tak membuka mulut.

"Ryou, ayo minta maaf pada paman ini," ia berjongkok di hadapan anak kecil yang sudah tak lagi menangis. "Kau kan akan _kaachan_ yang pintar, mau kan meminta maaf?"

Semilir angin yang berhembus mengiringi suara kecil Ryou dan anggukan kaku Seijuurou. Kemudian, Sejuurou kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kouki yang masih sibuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi anaknya dengan ibu jarinya.

Apa yang Seijuurou lakukan selama ini? Apa yang sebenarnya Seijuurou nanti? Kenapa ia mau membuang waktu percuma hanya memperhatikan Kouki yang berbicara pada Ryou yang sudah mampu tertawa kecil?

Kouki tiba-tiba berdiri, Seijuurou tak sedetikpun melepas pandangan. "Kalau kau ke butikku, bilang saja pada petugas bahwa kau kenal denganku. Aku akan bilang pada Riko- _san_ nanti kau akan datang meminta kemeja dan jas baru di sana," katanya. Telunjuk rampingnya menunjuk ke arah bangunan sederhana di pinggir jalan, tepat di seberang taman tempat mereka berada.

Seijuurou tak menjawab sama sekali. Matanya tetap memandang Kouki datar.

Melihatnya, Kouki mengangguk paham dan tersenyum simpul. "Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya yang lagi-lagi tak meresap sempurna ke dalam otak Seijuurou. "Ah, aku punya kenalan yang memiliki butik dan kualitasnya impor dari luar negeri. Kalau kau mau, aku akan meminta pada Kagami- _san_ untuk menghubungi Himuro- _san_ agar mengantar bajumu. Biar aku yang bayar. Butik itu, kau pasti sudah tahu, kan? Butik Garcia yang sudah terkenal, kuharap masuk ke dalam daftar seleramu juga," kekehnya pelan.

Seijuurou tetap diam. Kalau boleh jujur, tak ada satu katapun yang masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja seperti angin yang berhembus cepat—terlewatkan, terlupakan.

Detik terus berganti menit. Langit tak secerah tadi. Sore menjemput dan Seijuurou bergeming. Kouki menurunkan alisnya sebagai permintaan maaf, "Kau yakin tak mau aku mengganti rugi? Kalau begitu, aku sangat, sangat, sangat meminta maaf tentang bajumu," senyumnya terkembang lagi. "Kuharap kau tak marah, karena aku dan Ryou harus segera pergi sekarang," matanya melirik ponsel yang berada di genggaman sejak awal. "Suamiku sudah pulang. Kau juga, pulanglah—hari hampir sore. Kalau dingin, nanti kau masuk angin, apalagi bajumu basah."

Sama seperti dulu, saat mereka masih _bersama_. Kouki berbicara sendiri lagi, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, tertawa sendiri, tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin, kali ini Kouki hanya mempertahankan kesopanan saja—Seijuurou tak tahu. Begitu ponselnya bordering lagi, Kouki dan anaknya membungkuk pelan, lalu berpamitan. Mereka, berjalan bersama, bergandengan tangan, mendekati mobil putih yang terparkir tak jauh dari taman. Seijuurou melihat Kouki sekali berbicara di telepon sambil tertawa kecil, raut panik tak luput dari iris heterokromnya.

Seijuurou tak bergerak. Bibirnya terkunci rapat. Kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang begitu memperhatikannya tanpa menginginkan balas budi? Tanpa ada niatan kotor tersirat untuk menguasai kekayaannya? Tanpa ingin apa-apa darinya? Hanya ... hanya ingin agar Seijuurou lebih memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

Seijuurou tahu satu hal; Kouki sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya.

Dan, hal lain yang baru saja menggelitik akal sehat Seijuurou adalah—kenyataan tak terelakkan bahwa ia, Akashi Seijuurou jatuh cinta pada mantan istrinya, pada Kasuga Kouki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **(A/N: Saya tahu saya punya banyak yang masih in-progress, tapi beginilah saya. Kampret banget, kan? Iya, emang. Tahu, kok. Sumpah, yang ini bakal selesai lebih awal karena sebenernya ini FF lama yang nyampah di draft. Tinggal rombak sana-sini dan selesai. Oke, nggak ada yang peduli, saya tahu. Tapi buat yang masih nunggu kelanjutan FF saya, mohon dengan sangat, maafkan saya :'''') Makasih kalau sampai sekarang nggak bosen nunggu.**

 **-nju)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spring**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-character, typos, fem!Furi, etcetera.**

 **Why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seijuurou jatuh cinta di musim semi, bersamaan dengan mekarnya kelopak sakura. Seijuurou kehilangan cintanya di musim dingin, mengalir pergi seperti salju yang mencair._

.

.

.

Kasuga. Kasuga. Kasuga.

Nama yang membuat Seijuurou akhir-akhir ini tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh memperhatikan dokumen perusahaannya meskipun sebulan telah terlewat. Ia rasa, nama itu pernah sekilas mencubit pendengarannya. Bukan berarti Seijuurou kenal, ia hanya pernah sekali mendengarnya. Tak sengaja.

Karena rasa penasaran dan kebencian akan ketidaktahuan yang mendalam, Seijuurou menelepon sahabat-sahabatnya dengan harapan mendapati sedikit pencerahan. Lalu, di panggilannya pada sahabat yang terakhir, Seijuurou tak kuasa menahan seringaian.

" _Kasuga? Ada satu Kasuga yang aku kenal,_ ssu _. Kau tahu acara interview tiap Rabu malam, kan? Waktu itu, selain aku bintang tamunya adalah dia. Aku dulu pernah cerita, kan? Sudah terkenal karena dia adalah fotografer baru yang pamornya langsung melejit tajam gara-gara salah satu fotonya,_ umm _, judulnya—aaaah! Aku lupa judul foto itu, tapi, sungguh, kalau boleh jujur, aku sempat jatuh cinta melihat karyanya. Pada modelnya tentu saja. Hahaha! Eh? Namanya—_ umm _, Ryuu ... Ryuuhei. Ya, ya, itu. Kasuga Ryuuhei."_

Seijuurou melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung cukup luas. Di dalamnya, banyak orang-orang yang asik memperhatikan deretan foto karya seseorang yang membuat Seijuurou penasaran. Kalau boleh jujur dan berpendapat secara obyektif, Seijuurou suka bagaimana Kasuga Ryuuhei _ini_ mengambil foto dari _angle_ yang tak biasa. Juga bagaimana di setiap karyanya, ia selalu fokus pada tema yang diangkat.

Foto bunga yang hampir merekah dan kupu-kupu sudah menunggu untuk hinggap adalah favoritnya. Berjudul _Hajimari (A Beginning)_ , menyampaikan cerita kalau kupu-kupu ini tak sabar ingin menyebarkan serbuk sari yang melekat di kaki-kakinya dan berjatuhan ke deretan bunga lain. Latar belakangnya adalah langit biru cerah yang disengaja tampil buram, agar makna yang terkandung lebih mudah tersampaikan.

Ya, seperti Seijuurou yang setia menunggu sampai Kouki mau _kembali mekar_ padanya, agar ia bisa menebarkan banyak cinta yang dikekang dalam jiwa.

Bergeser ke kiri sedikit, Seijuurou langsung berjengit. Ini kah foto yang menjadi perbincangan hangat di dunia fotografi khususnya Jepang? Matanya melekat cenderung permanen, tak berkedip. Ia tentu kenal model itu. Wanita berbalut _kimono_ merah yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura, memegang _wagasa_ senada dengan _kimono_ yang dikenakan, menatap ke atas, ke arah kuncup sakura yang baru mekar.

 _Spring – Belated to my beloved wife whom I've fallen in love with on spring eight years ago_.

 _Terima kasih sudah menjadi musim semiku, menjadi bunga mekarku, menjadi cahaya setelah salju yang gulita. Aku mencintaimu._

 _Kasuga Ryuuhei_.

Indah. Indah. Indah. Sangat indah. Terlalu mengagumkan. Sungguh luar biasa. Seijuurou tak lagi heran kenapa sahabatnya sempat jatuh cinta melihatnya. Karena, ya, lagi-lagi, hati Seijuurou seakan dicabut paksa dari dirinya.

Seijuurou, jatuh cinta lagi—untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ketiga kalinya. Keempat kalinya.

Berkali-kali, bersamaan dengan tiap kedipan mata yang tak lepas dari foto yang terpampang angkuh di dinding.

Galeri ini sudah lama dibuka. Tapi bukan berarti tak banyak pengunjung yang masih penasaran dengan karya yang hangat dibicarakan. Karya yang mampu membuat siapa saja terpana. Wanita yang berdiri anggun, sirat mata memancar kepolosan dan kebahagiaan, senyumnya jelas menjelaskan betapa ia sedang dipeluk senang, dipenuhi cinta.

Mungkin, otak Seijuurou tak lagi berfungsi dengan baik. Mungkin, Seijuurou sudah gila. Mungkin, Seijuurou kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ya, Seijuurou tak peduli pada pesan penuh cinta dari orang lain untuk Kouki. Kouki _nya_. Kouki yang sejak awal adalah milik _nya_.

Seijuurou tak suka mengakuinya, tapi setelah mengetahui kalau Kouki menikah dengan fotografer ini, ia harap pernikahan mereka berbuah sengsara, berjalan nelangsa. Seijuurou sadar, Kouki tak pernah bahagia bersamanya. Meski bibirnya tersenyum, itu hanyalah lengkungan bibir hambar sehambar pernikahan _mereka_. Tapi setidaknya, Seijuurou tak pernah melakukan tindak kekerasan—satu-satunya alasan kenapa Kouki _pantas_ mengingatnya. Membandingkan pernikahan mereka dan pernikahan ia dengan Ryuuhei—mengakui kalau bersama Seijuurou, hidupnya _jauh lebih_ _baik_.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, dengan Ryuuhei lah Kouki nampak berseri. Senyumnya tak lagi dipaksakan seperti dulu. Senyum dari hati. Bagaimana Seijuurou bisa mengetahuinya, ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, senyuman itu ... bukanlah untuknya.

"Akashi Seijuurou- _san_?"

Seijuurou menoleh ke belakang. Entahlah, ia dilema antara harus merasa senang karena dapat bertemu Kouki, atau justru kesal karena Ryuuhei bersamanya. Apalagi, melihat pria itu melingkarkan lengannya protektif di pinggang sang istri.

Tempat _seharusnya_ lengan Seijuurou berada.

"Ah, ini benar-benar Akashi- _san_? Aku tak menyangka kau mau datang ke galeriku, Akashi- _san_ ," Ryuuhei melepaskan pagutannya. Lengan yang tadi merengkuh Kouki disodorkan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Seijuurou.

Beberapa detik, Seijuurou hanya diam tak bergeming. Tapi, ia membalas juga jabatan itu. "Rekanku bilang aku harus mengunjungi galeri ini, juga untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak." Bohong. Seijuurou hampir membiarkan tawanya meledak. Padahal sejak pagi ia sudah berkeliling Tokyo mencari galeri foto milik suami mantan istrinya itu.

"Begitukah? Aku sepertinya harus berterimakasih pada _rekan_ mu itu, Akashi - _san_ , hahaha..."

"Ya, tolong, sampaikan juga rasa terimakasih dariku untuk Kise Ryota. Aku _suka tempat ini_."

Ryuuhei tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum senyumnya semakin lebar. "Oh! Ya, ya—aku tahu Kise- _kun_. Dia beberapa kali berkunjung ke sini dulu."

Keramahan Ryuuhei hampir saja membuat Seijuurou menggeram. Ia benci. Ia tidak suka. Semuanya terdengar munafik dan palsu. Terdengar seakan-akan Ryuuhei sedang mencemooh Seijuurou saat itu.

"Ryuuhei- _kun_ , Ryou sudah pulang—kita harus menjemputnya sekarang."

Suara Kouki membuyarkan lamunan Seijuurou. Ia melihat jari jemari mungil itu menarik hati-hati ujung kemeja biru tua milik pria jangkung bersurai agak pirang. Ryuuhei mengangguk pelan, beralih mencengkram tangan yang kecil dan menggenggamnya erat. Seijuurou menahan diri agar tak menarik paksa pagutan itu, tak menarik Kouki ke dekapannya.

"Akashi- _san_ , aku dan Ryuuhei- _kun_ pamit duluan."

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah datang ke sini, Akashi- _san_."

Lalu, mereka menjauh, bergandengan tangan dan tertawa—entah mentertawakan apa. Kemalangan Seijuurou kah? Sakit hati yang Seijuurou rasakan kah? Apapun itu, Seijuurou tak suka. Seijuurou benci tatapan yang Ryuuhei tujukan pada Kouki. Tatapan penuh cinta itu—seharusnya ia yang melakukan. Seharusnya Seijuurou yang Kouki cubiti pipinya. Seharusnya Seijuurou lah alasan Kouki dapat tertawa lepas. Seharusnya, yang menikah dan saling mencinta itu adalah Kouki dan Seijuurou, bukan Kouki dengan pria berambut sepundak yang ingin Seijuurou musnahkan dalam hitungan detik—ingin Seijuurou eliminasi eksistensinya dari muka bumi.

Ya, Seijuurou memang egois. Semua orang tahu, dan semua orang membiarkannya bertindak begitu. Seijuurou tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Kouki yang seperti sedang menceramahi Ryuuhei entah karena apa. Selama bersamanya, Kouki tak pernah begitu—tak pernah mengatakan _tidak_. Lihat, siapa yang sebenarnya Kouki _sayangi_ , hah? Seijuurou atau Ryuuhei?

Dulu, Kouki selalu melakukan apa saja keinginan Seijuurou. Nada suaranya selalu lembut, halus, stabil, terkendali, tak berubah, sama. Tidak seperti ketika Ryuuhei tanpa sengaja menabrak pengunjung yang baru datang dan Kouki menegurnya untuk lebih berhati-hati dan meminta maaf. Tidak, tidak. Kouki tak pernah seperti itu padanya. Jika Seijuurou pulang malam, Kouki sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Ketika Seijuurou pulang mabuk, Kouki akan melepaskan pakaiannya. Jika Seijuurou memecahkan piring, Kouki akan membersihkannya. Ketika Seijuurou tertidur di meja kerja, Kouki akan menyelimutinya.

Benar, kan? Banyak hal yang tidak Ryuuhei dapatkan dari Kouki.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang tak Seijuurou terima, hal yang Ryuuhei miliki namun Seijuurou tidak.

Ya, cinta Kouki.

Seijuurou baru paham, kenapa Kouki tak pernah lelah _mengurusnya_. Kenapa Kouki bersikap demikian, berbanding terbalik dengan perangainya terhadap suami keduanya. Karena, sejatinya, sejak awal, keberadaan Seijuurou tak memberi sedikitpun efek untuk mengacaukan spektrum emosi wanita yang ia pikir tergila-gila padanya—dan sekarang yang justru, ironisnya, membuatnya tergila-gila.

Kouki tidak mencintainya. Kouki tidak membencinya. Kouki tidak memusingkannya. Kouki tidak merasa direpotkan. Kouki hanya ... _tidak peduli_.

Benar, benar sekali. Saking benarnya, Seijuurou merasa terhina dan dicaci maki, diinjak-injak harga diri.

Kouki tidak pernah mencintainya.

Tak pernah sedetikpun.

.

.

.

Seijuurou masih berada jauh di Bandar Udara Internasional London Hearthrow, menunggu jadwalnya tiba, sangat kesal karena pesawat Zen Nippon Kūyu yang ditumpanginya terpaksa diundur satu jam—padahal Jepang dan Inggris sama-sama mengalami musim semi di akhir Maret. Apapun alasanya, Seijuurou tak peduli, ia hanya ingin sampai di Jepang secepat mungkin.

Reo, asisten pribadinya, orang yang bertanggung jawab masalah perusahaan dan istrinya selama ia menghadiri konferensi _tak penting_ di Inggris lima hari, sudah mengoceh lewat telepon dengan panik. Ia bilang, dokter tak memperbolehkannya masuk agar ia bisa menemani masa persalinan Kouki. Yang benar saja? Apa Seijuurou terlihat akan membiarkan Reo menggenggam tangan Kouki yang sedang merintih dan berjuang melahirkan _anaknya_? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Sejak awal, Seijuurou sudah bilang pada Shintarou, dokter kepercayaannya, kalau tidak boleh ada yang masuk selama persalinan Kouki selain keluarganya atau Seijuurou sendiri—jika ia sudah pulang nanti, yang tentunya tak pernah terjadi.

Seijuurou tak bisa diam dan berhenti. Ia membuat Atsushi pusing yang memilih duduk di atas kursi sambil menikmati _scone_ yang baru tiba bersama secangkir _earl grey_ yang Seijuurou biarkan mendingin. Kakinya bergerak bolak-balik, khawatir dan cemas jelas terpatri di wajahnya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Kouki kesakitan sendiri, sementara Seijuuro baru bisa menemani dua belas jam lagi?

Masih belum ada kabar dari Reo membuat Seijuurou makin kalap. Berkali-kali ditelepon tak diangkat. Tepat setelah pesawat akhirnya tiba, dan Atsushi yang mengingatkan Seijuurou bahwa tas kerjanya hampir tertinggal di dalam café, ponselnya berdering. Seijuurou tak sadar kalau ia menahan napas saat melihat nama yang tertera. Bukan telepon, melainkan _email_ yang mengatakan;

 _Kou-_ chan _selamat, sedang tidur. Anakmu lucu. Tadi mereka sudah kugendong, cukup berat. Sehat katanya._

Pada pernikahan tahun kedua, mereka dikaruniai anak kembar sepasang. Yang tertua adalah laki-laki, dan termuda adalah perempuan.

Anak pertama bernama Akashi Seiji—mirip sekali dengannya. Ia sangat pintar, pandai, dan penganalisis yang hebat. Tapi, sifatnya lebih banyak menurun dari Kouki—mudah terdistraksi, memiliki dunia sendiri, dan memilih menyendiri.

Anak kedua, bernama Akashi Shiori. Ia cermat dan cenderung aktif. Manis—seperti Kouki.

Mereka berempat tinggal di rumah yang sama, tanpa pelayan ataupun _butler_.

Di pagi hari, Kouki akan bangun dengan sarapan menunggu di atas meja. Seiji dan Shiori sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah—begitupun Seijuurou yang semangat bekerja di kantor, mengumpulkan uang untuk ketiga cintanya yang berada di rumah. Tiap malam, selalu berebut menu makanan. Nyonya Akashi akan bingung menentukan. Seiji sangat keras kepala, ingin makan _naba yaki_. Shiori membantah dan mengatakan kalau _sukiyaki_ lebih enak disajikan saat makan malam, belum lagi bahan-bahan yang melimpah dan mengenyangkan. Tak mau kalah, Seijuurou mengusulkan _ishikari nabe_ yang repot dibuat tapi nikmat saat disantap. Kouki tak memberi respon, membiarkan ketiga orang bertengkar di meja makan, sementara dirinya sibuk mengaduk sup di atas kompor. Tak lama, sup tahu yang menggelitik penciuman sudah berada di atas meja, mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua.

Menu yang sederhana, tapi selalu sukses membuat ketiga anggota keluarga Akashi menutup mulut selama jamuan.

Kegiatan Kouki di rumah hanya memasak, merapihkan buku, membersihkan rak buku, membaca buku, menikmati buku sambil duduk di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke halaman depan. Shiori bertugas mencuci tumpukan pakaian yang kotor, Seiji mencuci piring dan menjemur baju, lalu sisanya adalah pekerjaan Seijuurou—terkadang digilir.

Itu semua yang _akan terjadi_ seandinya Seijuurou tak menyetujui permintaan perceraian dari Kouki, seandainya dulu ia mau sedikit saja mencoba berpartisipasi dalam pernikahannya, seandainya cinta lebih awal bersemi di hatinya.

Karena, sampai sekarang, Seijuurou tak tahu rasa sup tahu buatan Kouki.

.

.

.

Delapan bulan terlewat, Seijuurou belum lagi bertemu dengan Kouki. Sekarang musim dingin, yang kejamnya mengingatkan Seijuurou akan permintaan Kouki mengenai perceraian sebelas tahun lalu. Saat di mana Kouki tak lagi di sisinya, tak lagi mengucapkan _selamat ulang tahun_ padanya. Ah, ya, ia juga belum mengucapkan kalimat yang sama bulan kemarin.

Karma? Mungkin saja.

Seijuurou memang sudah bersikap egois selama tiga tahun pernikahannya dengan Kouki. Menderita sendiri dalam waktu sebelas tahun apa belum cukup? Delapan bulan juga sesak karena sepi yang menemani? Belum puas kah hidup mengejeknya seperti ini? Mempermainkannya? Menggantungnya di langit kosong tak berbintang? Tak bolehkah ia mengucap harapan? Sekali saja?

Ia sudah pernah memikirkan masalah ini sebelumnya. Satu-satunya jalan keluar yang terdengar logis adalah melupakan sosok mantan istrinya, mengubur dalam-dalam cinta pertama yang ia rasakan. Ia lupa pada Kouki, lupa pada cintanya, lupa pada perasaannya, lalu hidupnya kembali normal—tak lagi menenggak habis alkohol setiap malam, tak lagi memerih pedih karena kerap memutar ulang memori lama yang kelam.

Tapi, ada _satu sisi di dalam dirinya_ yang mengatakan, " _Aku membutuhkan Kouki."_

Tak apa terasa sakit. Tak apa terasa kosong. Tak apa meskipun ia terlihat bagai cangkang siput yang ditinggal pergi, disapu ombak menjauhi pantai, terkubur dalam pasir, dilupakan selamanya.

Sungguh, Seijuurou tak apa.

Itu adalah harga yang pantas dibayar untuk terus mencinta.

Karena, Seijuurou tak dapat melupakan Kouki. Yang ia lupakan justru adalah hari-hari di mana ia tidak mencintai Kouki.

Delapan bulan terlewat, Seijuurou masih sendiri.

Empat tahun kemudian, yang berarti lima belas tahun sudah hatinya dikikis habis, Seijuurou tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin melihat Kouki, bertemu, berbicara, mendengar tawanya, merasakan cokelat hangat buatannya, melihatnya membaca buku sedangkan ia sendiri di sebelahnya tengah mengetik proposal bisnis di atas sofa besar di ruang tengah dengan laptop berada di pangkuan—tambahan, Kouki yang menyenderkan tubuh mungilnya itu padanya.

Seijuurou ingin, ingin sekali, merasakan rumah ini menghangat kembali, berisik untuk yang kedua kali.

Sekarang, sudah cukupkah hukuman tambahan selama empat tahun yang ia rasakan? Setimpal kah dengan pengabaiannya terhadap Kouki di waktu tiga tahun pernikahan mereka? Kalaupun belum, Seijuurou sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi—asalkan, sekali ini saja, biarkan ia mendengar suara Kouki, mengagumi senyum lembutnya, menggali masuk ke dalam bola mata karamel yang rasanya terlihat legit di lidah.

Satu menit pun tak apa. Seijuurou tidak meminta banyak.

Hanya _itu_. Hanya ingin bertemu dengan mantan istrinya.

Maka, dengan perasaan yang bergejolak tak nyaman, hati yang berkecamuk, jantung yang berdegup terlampau kencang, dan darah yang berdesir terlalu kuat, Seijuurou meraih ponselnya. Ada nomor yang sebenarnya sudah ia hapal mati di luar kepala. Sudah lama menghiasi daftar nomor di dalam ponselnya, tapi tak pernah diapa-apakan. Hanya dilihat—sambil membayangkan pesan yang berceceran, membayangkan percakapan hingga tengah malam, membayangkan apa yang tak pernah Seijuurou lakukan.

Seijuurou menunggu, dan terus menunggu, sampai pada akhirnya, suara lembut menyapa indra pendengaran.

"Kouki."

Jeda sejenak, hanya suara hembusan napas dari seberang telepon yang terdengar—dan jangan lupakan irama jantungnya yang semakin kacau.

" _... Akashi-_ san _?"_

Astaga, Kouki masih mengingat suaranya. Bolehkah Seijuurou berharap lebih?

Merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, Seijuurou berdiri dan melangkah mendekati jendela yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya, menatap salju yang menggunduk di cekungan, juga mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalanan.

"Kau di mana sekarang?"

" _Aku? Baru mau menutup butik dan menjemput Ryou di tempat lesnya."_

Tanpa sadar, lengkungan serupa sabit menghiasi wajah Seijuurou. Gugup yang menguasai mulai tersapu hangat karena suara Kouki yang mengalun merdu. Ah, betapa Seijuurou merasa sangat bahagia saat itu.

"Kau bawa mobil?"

Kouki tampak diam selama beberapa detik, suara pintu yang dikunci menjadi saksi. _"Tidak. Rumahku tak terlalu jauh—dan, ternyata aku memang lebih suka naik kendaraan umum."_

Senyuman Seijuurou mengembang semakin lebar. "Tunggu di sana, biar aku jemput," tanpa mendengar jawaban Kouki, sambungan telepon sudah dimatikan.

Kakinya melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruang kerja. Sekretaris cerewet yang bertanya sama sekali tak diindahkan—bahkan Reo yang mengejar dibiarkannya begitu saja. Seijuurou masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan tanpa butuh waktu lama, Tarzana - Galpin Ford hitam elegan itu melaju kencang keluar dari parkiran.

Biar diulangi lagi—faktanya, Seijuurou memang egois. Ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan—dan, ia menginginkan Kouki. Maka, mau tak mau, suka tak suka, harus juga terkabulkan. Apapun caranya.

Kouki ada di sana, di bawah pohon sakura yang ranting-rantingnya ditimbun salju, tak lagi berbunga. Dalam hati, Seijuurou merasa sedih. Kalau saja saat itu adalah musim semi, pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya.

Ia agak berlari kecil, Kouki yang melambaikan tangan membuatnya mempercepat langkah kaki. "Menunggu lama?" Semoga saja Kouki tak kedinginan. Seijuurou tak mau wanita berusia sudah memasuki pertengahan tiga puluh namun masih terlihat semuda dulu itu membeku dimakan salju. Padahal, ia sudah melaju mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, dilingkupi perasaan sangat ingin bertemu.

Kouki menggeleng pelan, senyumnya masih menghiasi wajah manis yang Seijuurou rindu. "Tidak, kok," jawabnya simpul sambil menggesekkan kedua telapak tangan.

Paham dengan keadaan Kouki, Seijuurou dengan segera menarik tangannya pelan untuk mendekat dan menyampirkan mantel Armani hitam pada tubuh yang lebih mungil itu. Gemas sendiri karena Kouki terlihat seakan tenggelam dalam pakaiannya.

"Tak usah, kau ding—"

"Kau lebih dingin."

Mereka berjalan memasuki mobil yang terparkir tak jauh, dengan Seijuurou tak melepas tangan dari bahu yang rapuh itu. Lalu, menghela napas lega karena di dalam terasa lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya. Seijuurou menyalakan mesin mobil sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kouki yang sedang membaca pesan di ponselnya—Seijuurou tak mau tahu apa isi pesan itu, "Tempat lesnya di mana?"

Kouki mematikan ponselnya, menjawab, "Satu blok dari Teiko Chūgakkō, di seberang Yama Café."

Mengangguk mengerti, Seijuurou mulai menjalankan mobil.

Di saat itulah, Seijuurou merasa sangat bodoh. Tapi, biarlah, selama ia bodoh untuk seorang Kouki—tak mengapa, Seijuurou mau saja.

Ia menyetir mobilnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah. Setelah perbincangan lama dengan Kouki dan Ryou yang duduk di kursi belakang, mereka mau mengunjungi rumah _nya_ , walau hanya sekadar minum teh saja tak apa.

Bagi Seijuurou, kesempatan adalah hal yang harus diambil secepat mungkin. Karena, sekecil apapun kesempatan itu, ada kemungkinan dapat mengarah ke hal yang besar.

Ya, kemungkinan yang dimaksud—bisa saja pada akhirnya Kouki akan sadar bahwa Seijuurou sangat, _sangat_ mencintainya. Mungkin, Kouki akan mempertimbangkannya. Mungkin, Kouki akan memilihnya. Mungkin, Kouki akan kembali padanya.

Semua kemungkinan itu, harus Seijuurou wujudkan.

"—butikku sekarang sudah cukup dikenal karena Garcia mau bekerja sama. Terima kasih banyak pada Kagami- _san_ yang sangat baik hati. Sungguh, aku senang sekali," ujung matanya berkerut ketika wanita itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan garis tipis cenderung samar keriput yang entah kenapa sangat Seijuurou sukai.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lebih sering saja melakukan survei, cari tahu apa yang sedang populer sekarang. Jangan takut mencoba, biarpun beda, respon juga akan beragam—siapa tahu bagus," Seijuurou menyesap tehnya, memandang Kouki lurus yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Kouki membelai surai Ryou yang berada di sebelahnya, asik membaca buku tentang basket yang bocah dua belas tahun itu temukan tergeletak di atas meja. "Terima kasih sarannya, aku jadi semakin bersemangat memperluas jaringan bisnisku nanti," mata karamelnya menerawang, membayangkan kepuasan dari pelanggan dan dirinya sendiri. Senyumnya semakin merekah, wajahnya berseri-seri, "Rasanya, senang sekali bisa berbincang dengan Akashi- _san_."

Seijuurou tak lagi menahan senyumannya. Lihat? Seijuurou saja bisa membuat Kouki bahagia. Padahal, wanita itu baru bersamanya kurang dari dua jam. Kalau Tuhan mau berbaik hati memberinya kesempatan lagi, sudah jelas masih banyak kebahagiaan yang akan Seijuurou beri.

Bagi Seijuurou, selama sekian jam ini, di hadapannya adalah seorang wanita bernama _Akashi_ Kouki, bukannya Kasuga Kouki. Adalah Kouki, istrinya. Adalah Kouki, _miliknya_.

Milik Seijuurou seorang. Hanya Seijuurou.

"Ryou, jangan membuat rak bukunya berantakan, sayang," Kouki hampir bangkit untuk menghampiri anaknya yang duduk di depan rak buku, sibuk memilih-milih yang mana yang akan ia baca nanti, namun Seijuurou dengan cepat menghentikannya.

"Tidak apa, kalau dia betah di sini, aku senang," jawabnya, menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata Kouki, menatap refleksi wajahnya, memperhatikan kedua iris berbeda warna di sana. Kouki mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa kembali, memberikan Seijuurou senyum tak enak yang dibalas olehnya sendiri segaris senyum maklum. "Anak-anak, sudah biasa."

Lucu mendengarnya. Apalagi kalau mengingat bagaimana ia pernah hampir mencekik anak yang dimaksud dulu, lebih dari empat tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf atas kelakuan anakku, Akashi- _san_."

Ia tahu, Kouki hanya bersikap baik hati dan ramah—seperti biasanya, seperti dulu saat pertama kali Seijuurou bertemu dengannya setelah mereka bercerai. Kouki hanya mencoba sebagai seorang teman, bukannya mantan istri kebanyakan yang menaruh dendam. Tapi, Seijuurou pasti dan yakin kalau suatu saat nanti, Kouki akan menganggapnya lebih dari itu.

Kouki melanjutkan bercerita. Seijuurou berusaha membalas dengan sebaik mungkin. Di saat ini, Seijuurou merasa dunia hanya miliknya seorang, dengan Kouki sebagai istrinya, dan Ryou adalah anaknya. Ya, sempurna bukan? Berbicara santai menikmati teh dan panganan ringan. Sesekali, Kouki akan tertawa mendengar respon Seijuurou. Ryou juga tampak lebih nyaman dekatnya dibandingkan dulu saat pertama bertemu—bertanya banyak hal tentang basket pada Seijuurou. Sudah terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia, kan?

Sayang, kebahagiaan itu harus direnggut dengan kejam. Sejahat Tuhan mencabut nyawanya paksa, menariknya dari diri tanpa ada belas kasihan. Karena, karena Kouki seketika langsung berdiri, memanggil Ryou yang sibuk mengagumi koleksi sepatu basket Seijuurou yang menumpuk. Wanita itu membungkuk, mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Seijuurou benar-benar merasa mati.

"Akashi- _san_ , aku dan Ryou harus pulang sekarang. Ryuuhei- _kun_ sudah menunggu di depan."

Benar saja, ada mobil berwarna putih familiar yang diparkir di depan halaman rumah Seijuurou.

Kouki beranjak pergi, menggandeng Ryou bersamanya, menghilang dibalik pintu yang ditutup pelan.

Kenapa, kenapa selalu Kouki yang meninggalkannya pergi? Kenapa bukan ia saja yang membuat Kouki merasakan pahit dan perih ditolak sedemikian rupa? Kenapa? Kenapa Seijuurou tak dapat menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kouki? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Seijuurou menyesal sangat dalam. Seandainya ia dapat merubah waktu, akan ia putar saat-saat di mana Kouki masih menyiapkan sarapan untuknya seorang. Seijuurou berjanji, ia akan melahapnya. Seijuurou akan membalas pesan dari Kouki. Seijuurou akan menyantap makan malam Kouki. Seijuurou akan melakukannya.

Tapi, semua sudah terlambat.

Tak ada lagi yang dapat Seijuurou lakukan.

Semua _harapan_ itu seperti salju yang mencair ... mengalir pergi, musnah tak berbekas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **(A/N: Kenapa saya milih Kasuga Ryuuhei, karena di trivia, Kouki itu kagum sama mas ganteng ini. Saya juga emang suka, sih :3 Pas saya lagi mikirin kira-kira siapa yang pantes jadi anaknya Kouki—dan emang, Ryou itu hampir mirip sama dia, tinggal nyari yang** _ **senada**_ **lagi. Akhirnya, kepilih lah mas Ryuuhei. Saya suka sama dia karena Ryuuhei ini baik, lembut, penyayang, ramah, cinta lingkungan, rajin menabung, dan blahblahblah...**

 **Kalau ada yang penasaran, Sei dan Kouki nikah waktu Sei 23 tahun, dan Kouki 20 tahun. Mereka cerai 3 tahun kemudian. Dua tahun kemudian, Kouki, 25 tahun ketemu sama Ryuuhei, 29 tahun dan akhirnya nikah. Kouki emang cerita kalau dia udah pernah nikah sama orang lain, tapi nggak ngasih tahu namanya—soalnya, Ryuuhei nggak nanya /lha/ oke, ini sssseerah saya aja, ya. Setahun kemudian, Ryou lahir. Karena tiga tahun udah kelewat, berarti Sei ketemu Kouki 8 tahun kemudian—kan sebelas tahun lagi baru mereka ketemu. Inget aja,** _ **age-gap**_ **antara Sei dan Kouki itu 3 tahun, sedangkan Ryuuhei dan Kouki itu 4 tahun. Ngerti? Enggak? Sama, dong. Saya juga bingung ngetik apa ini. Duh *nepok jidatnya Sei***

 **Makasih banyak buat yang baca dan ngereview dan maaf karena saya nggak sempat balas satu-satu. Tapi percaya, saya bahagia dan senang dengan respon kalian ;u;**

 **-nju)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spring**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-character, typos, fem!Furi, etcetera.**

 **Why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seijuurou jatuh cinta di musim semi, bersamaan dengan mekarnya kelopak sakura. Seijuurou kehilangan cintanya di musim dingin, mengalir pergi seperti salju yang mencair._

.

.

.

Tak selamanya cinta habis dimakan waktu. Justru ada yang tumbuh semakin besar seperti pohon yang semakin menjulang, semakin gagah, semakin perkasa, semakin berkuasa, semakin menyilaukan, semakin menyejukkan dengan dedaunannya yang rindang. Bersama tahun yang melangkah maju, cinta itu semakin tebal pula warnanya, semakin merah dan jelas.

Seperti cinta milik Seijuurou pada Kouki.

Ia mencintai wanita itu tanpa pamrih, tanpa ingin dikasihani, mencintainya dengan hati—sampai-sampai, cintanya sudah habis meski dibawa lari, tak dipulangkan kembali.

Seijuurou sudah mengatakannya; _tak apa_. Asal untuk Kouki, ia sanggup.

Bahkan, jika keriput di wajahnya semakin terlihat, jika merah rambutnya dimakan putih, jika matanya tak lagi jelas menangkap tulisan, jika suaranya seakan hilang tak berbekas, Seijuurou masih mengaguminya. Sosok wanita yang difoto di bawah guyuran sakura, mengenakan _kimono_ merah, dan membawa _wagasa_ senada di tangannya.

Wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Begitu berulang kali seperti jarum jam di dinding yang terus berputar.

Tubuhnya ringkih, tak sanggup berdiri tegak, ditopang kasur rumah sakit berbalut kain putih. Mengangkat tangan saja rasanya sulit. Anak adik sepupunya yang paling muda dengan setia menemani, menjadi asisten yang cakap membantu apa saja. Seijuurou sangat berterima kasih.

Kalau saja pemuda yang sudah berusia di akhir dua puluhan ini tidak datang secara tiba-tiba, perusahaan keluarga pasti akan terbengkalai. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mewariskan seluruh kekayaan Akashi padanya, orang yang kini menjadi kepercayaannya, satu-satunya tonggak hidupnya.

Seijuurou tak punya anak yang mau mengurusnya, tak pula istri yang menemani. Hidupnya hingga kini ia sudah berusia tujuh puluh tahun, tempat di sisinya masih kosong belum dihuni. Tepatnya, belum ada yang mampu mengganti sosok Kouki di hati.

Ah, wanita itu memang tak terganti. Seijuurou hanya menginginkan Kouki, bukan yang lain.

"Tetsuya," suaranya serak dan lirih, susah keluar, tapi Seijuurou memaksakan.

Pemuda bersurai biru langit mengalihkan matanya dari jendela yang menghadap pada pohon sakura di luar, mendekati Seijuurou, "Iya, ada apa, Seijuurou- _jisan_?"

Seijuurou terlihat menerawang ke atas langit-langit kamar, matanya yang lelah mengerjap beberapa kali. Satu helai kelopak sakura menerobos masuk melewati jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. "Apa Kouki ... belum ke sini juga?"

"... belum, _jisan_."

"Begitu?"

Tetsuya menghela napas panjang, menarik kursi agar ia bisa duduk menghadap pamannya, " _Jisan_ sudah bertanya empat kali dalam kurun waktu satu jam ini," meski nadanya datar, ada perasaan getir yang tak ditampakkan. Hanya saja, Seijuurou terlalu lelah untuk menyadari.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, memilih untuk menatap manik biru laut yang membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. "Padahal, ini hari _pernikahanku—pernikahanku dengannya_."

Tiga puluh tahun lalu, tepat di hari di mana Kouki _pergi meninggalkannya lagi_ , Seijuurou mendapat kabar bahwa wanita itu sudah melayang ke negara lain bersama suami dan anaknya—tuntutan pekerjaan sebagai seorang fotografer kondang dan prominen membuat Ryuuhei tanpa pikir panjang menerima tawaran untuk melanglang buana di dunia yang lebih luas, menggali bakatnya lebih dalam, mencari lebih banyak pengalaman.

Di telepon, Kouki terdengar bahagia, senang karena bisnis butiknya memiliki kesempatan gemilang di luar sana—apalagi karena ada bantuan dari model kenalannya di negara adidaya itu. Seijuurou, tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Ingin, ingin sekali rasanya berteriak dan mengancam Kouki untuk tak pernah melangkah terlalu jauh darinya—sayang, hatinya terlampau hangus terbakar, habis, hingga Seijuurou tak mampu memberikan respon lain selain ucapan selamat dan _hati-hati di jalan_.

"Kupikir ... Kouki—dia, _hatiku_ ... akan dikembalikan pulang."

Sekali, nekat terlintas di benaknya, mengabaikan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk, ceramahan asisten dan sekretaris yang sama sekali tak digubris, tatapan-tatapan skeptis dari kepala eksekutif lain, dan pergi memesan satu tiket pesawat yang akan menerbangkannya ke Amerika.

Tapi, jika ia sudah ada di sana, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Menarik Kouki? Memaksanya pulang kembali ke Jepang? Membuatnya menangis karena dipisahkan secara kejam dari suaminya—dari anaknya, Ryou? Dari _cintanya_?

Tidak, tidak—Seijuurou bisa berbuat jahat, memang. Namun, membayangkan Kouki yang kembali menjadi _Kouki yang dulu ketika bersamanya_ , Seijuurou tak mau.

Seijuurou ingin Kouki mencintainya, bukan karena keharusan, tapi kemauan. Bukan karena paksaan, tapi perasaan. Bukan karena Seijuurou, tapi karena ... Kouki sendiri lah.

Meski sampai sekarang keinginan itu masih terkubur dalam, bintang permohonan Seijuurou tetap berpendar terang.

Walaupun setitik, bagai sebutir pasir di pantai yang luas, _setidaknya_ , masih ada kesempatan, _bukan_?

Dan, rencananya untuk _kabur_ ke Amerika, sampai sekarang hanyalah imaji belaka dalam otaknya, guyonan yang sama sekali tak lucu didengar.

Tetsuya tak menatap Seijuurou. Ia tak mau melihat keajaiban meredup di depan matanya sendiri. Jari jemarinya saling mengait di atas pangkuan—jauh dari pandangan mata heterokromatik milik pamannya, bergerak tak nyaman, gelisah. Ada perasaan tak enak yang menjalari tengkuknya. Rasanya seperti bulu kuduknya di sana meremang, sesekali dingin menggigilkan, sesekali panas membakar. Tetsuya tak suka perasaan itu. Jantungnya tercekat, membuatnya merintih menahan sakit di balik napas yang diinhalasi.

"Aku ... ingin bertemu Kouki." Seijuurou beralih kembali menatap langit-langit ruangan, seakan hanya itulah obyek yang pantas kedua iris berbeda warna itu perhatikan.

"Iya, _jisan_ , nanti bertemu." Tetsuya sendiri tak tahu kapan.

"Matanya ... indah—kau tahu?"

Mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, Tetsuya membalas, "Aku pernah lihat fotonya."

Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, hanya tarikan kecil di kedua ujung bibir, membuat kerutan di sana semakin terlihat jelas, " _Spring_?"

"Iya."

Selain suara dentingan mesin yang menyala konstan, atau tetesan air yang bergilir berjatuhan dari botol infusan, mengalir melalui selang-selang yang tertancap di pergelangan tangan kanan, kekehan halus terdengar menyapu sunyi di ruangan.

Tetsuya sama sekali tak berbohong. Dibekali rasa penasaran mengapa pamannya ini setia melajang, tak mengacuhi perintah tetua keluarganya untuk _membuat_ penerus Akashi kelak, Tetsuya mengunjungi galeri foto milik Kasuga Ryuuhei.

Di sana, ia melihatnya, terpampang bangga dengan pigura terindah, nyalang berdiri di tengah ruangan, foto seorang perempuan dengan balutan _kimono_ dan memegang _wagasa_ merah, menatap ke atas—di mana sepucuk sakura sedang berjuang merekah, lengkungan serupa sabit malam mengiasai parasnya. Bukan latar belakang pohon kebanggaan Jepang lah yang menarik perhatian Tetsuya, atau bagaimana motif indah mengukir di atas kain _kimono_ yang dikenakan, melainkan sorot mata itu—memancarkan kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

Bahkan, melalui potret klise saja, Tetsuya mampu merasakan realisasinya.

Kouki, wanita yang menyukai kesederhanaan. Sesimpel itulah, maka afeksi yang ia tampakkan tulus berdasar dari dalam hati.

Pantas saja, Seijuurou sampai cinta mati.

Kalau Tetsuya lahir lebih awal dan diberi kesempatan bertemu dengan _obyek_ _musim semi_ ini, sudah pasti hatinya ikut dibawa lari.

Seijuurou tiba-tiba terbatuk hebat, membuat Tetsuya melonjak dengan irama napas penuh kecemasan. Ditepuknya punggung pria tua itu hati-hati sebelum kembali dibaringkan di atas kasur.

Tetsuya langsung beranjak ingin menutup jendela yang terbuka, mengibarkan tirai merah bata. Namun, Seijuurou mencegahnya lebih awal, katanya, "Jangan. Aku menunggu _musim semiku_ , biarkan terbuka." Tetsuya kembali duduk.

Selalu ada saat di mana Tetsuya ingin membawa Kouki ke ruangan ini, mengabulkan mimpi pamannya yang sampai sekarang belum terwujud. Melihatnya bahagia, melihat matanya memancarkan cinta. Karena, ia mengerti, setelah mendengar cerita dari ayahnya—cerita yang sudah lama sekali, sayangnya ia tak diberi tahu. Yang jelas, Seijuurou yang terbaring ini bukanlah _seorang Seijuurou_.

"Tetsuya?"

Mendongak, pemuda berkulit pucat dan rambut pendek lazuardi itu mendekati wajahnya, berusaha menangkap suara lirih yang parau itu dengan jelas. "Iya, _jisan_?"

"Apa Kouki ... belum ke sini juga?"

Bolehkah, bolehkah Seijuurou masih berharap? Setidaknya, sebelum _ia lenyap_ , biarkan _mata ini_ melihat Kouki untuk yang terakhir kali. Karena ia merasakan _dirinya_ melemah. Rasanya seperti terambang di atas lautan. Perlahan, semakin ke bawah, semakin berat, semakin tak bisa bergerak. Semakin memudar, semakin menghilang, semakin jauh dari permukaan.

"... belum, _jisan_."

Seijuurou nyaris tenggelam.

.

.

.

" _Kaasan_ yakin tak mau diantar olehku?" Pemuda bersurai imitasi coklat tanah menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu, memperhatikan wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di kursi depan jendela besar yang menghadap ke pekarangan rumah.

Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang, syal merah mata semakin dikeratkan pada tubuhnya yang semakin kecil dan lemah. "Bukannya kau dipanggil sekolah Satsuki- _chan_ lagi, Ryou?" Senyuman geli melengkung, bersamaan dengan guratan tipis di wajah yang mengerut.

Ryou mendengus lemah, rambutnya diacak-acak agak kasar, "Pasti ulah anak Aomine itu, selalu menarik Satsuki ke dalam masalah. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, padahal Satsuki baru pindah satu bulan. Kenapa jadi aku yang harus minta maaf? Mereka kan sudah besar."

Tawa lemah mengalun, Ryou merona malu.

"Benar _kaasan_ tak mau diantar?" tanyanya sekali lagi, kini berjongkok di depan ibunya sambil mengadahkan kepala.

Tangan mungil mengelus lembut surai senada, merapihkan cuatan yang tadi diciptakan tanpa sengaja. "Ayahmu mau menemani. Aku lebih suka naik kendaraan umum."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku berangkat dulu, _kaasan_ ," Ryou berdiri dan mengecup pipi wanita itu, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, dan menjauh bersamaan dengan suara mesin mobil yang semakin mengecil.

Kouki tak lagi seperti dulu. Cuaca yang tak terlalu dingin saja mampu membuat badannya mati rasa. Ryuuhei tak pernah lupa mengingatkan untuk selalu memakai jaket—bahkan jika saat itu sedang musim panas. Ia tak lagi sanggup bergerak banyak, atau menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah.

Dua bulan yang lalu, ketika akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang, Kouki sakit selama beberapa hari karena terlalu lelah. Untungnya di Jepang tak sedingin Amerika.

Berbicara tentang Amerika, butiknya di sana sukses seperti apa yang ia impikan. Banyak yang mulai merekognisi dirinya sebagai perancang busana dengan ciri khas tersendiri. Labelnya adalah _Crimson Blossom_ , terkenal dengan warna merah yang mendominasi tiap karyanya dan juga bunga mekar sebagai coraknya. Rahasianya seorang saja mengapa Kouki begitu terpesona dan sangat mengagumi warna yang dimaksud.

Ryuuhei juga, sudah puas mendapat banyak penghargaan. Ryou, melanjutkan jejak sang ayah sebagai fotografer. Bedanya, ia masih belum seberani sosok Ryuuhei dalam menumpahkan kegemarannya dalam memotret.

Dikaruniai seorang cucu yang sangat jelita—Kouki begitu senang mendengar Satsuki ingin menjadi perancang busana sepertinya. Julukan yang pernah disandangnya dulu— _Crimson Blossom_ —memang pantas diberikan pada gadis serupa permen karet yang selalu ceria itu.

Mereka, hidup bahagia. Anak yang sukses, menantu yang mau bekerja sama, cucu yang sangat disayang. Kouki sangat senang karena dirinya dilimpah ruah oleh cinta yang tak terbatas.

Hanya saja, ada satu yang kurang.

Satu hal itu selalu mengganjal hatinya. Perasaan aneh yang ia sendiri awalnya tak tahu apa—namun akhirnya, Kouki sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Kini, Kouki tengah bersiap menghadapi kejanggalan itu. Ingin agar hatinya tenang kembali.

Ya, ini pilihan yang tepat. Karena Kouki merasa jantungnya berpacu kencang, darahnya berdesir tak terkendali. _Perasaan yang sama seperti dulu_. Seperti saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan—

Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kouki, kau siap?"

Berdiri, Kouki menerima uluran tangan suaminya yang ingin membantunya berjalan. Ia melayangkan senyuman terimakasih yang dibalas kecupan di puncak kepala. " _Anata_ , aku akan menemuinya—tak apa-apa?"

Ryuuhei tertawa kecil, membiarkan Kouki mengalungkan tangannya di lengan kanannya, "Kau selalu ingin melihatnya. Kenapa aku melarang?"

Oh, betapa Kouki merasa beruntung mendapati Ryuuhei di sisinya selama ini. Pria itu selalu mengerti, selalu memahami dirinya. _Itulah kenapa Kouki mencintainya._

.

.

.

Seijuurou menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Wangi bunga sakura membuatnya tenang dan ingin beristirahat sejenak, menikmati sunyi di dalam ruangan yang selalu menemaninya. Tetsuya sedang tidak ada. Pemuda itu bilang ada keperluan mendadak di perusahaan. Seijuurou memaklumi saja. Ia pernah merasakannya dulu.

Tiga jam sudah terlewat semenjak suara Tetsuya tak mengajaknya berbincang. Ia dapat merasakan semilir angin semakin mendingin, menandakan sore sudah menjelang. Kalau malam tiba, dan berganti menjadi hari yang baru, Seijuurou sudah mantap dengan kata-katanya.

Ia akan menyerah dengan semua permintaannya. Melupakan dan merelakan Kouki. Selesai. Dan pada akhirnya, ia akan _tertidur nyenyak_.

Tiba-tiba, suara pintu terbuka mengetuk pendengaran Seijuurou. Ia tak membuka matanya, karena tahu kalau hanya satu orang kecuali beberapa perawat saja yang masuk ke dalam. Tanpa ragu, Seijuurou membuka mulutnya, berkata, "Tetsuya, sudah selesai?"

Alih-alih mendapat jawaban, yang terdengar hanyalah langkah kaki ringan yang mendekat. Lalu, suara kursi ditarik.

Tak ada yang aneh selain aroma sakura yang selalu menghiasi ruangan ini sejak pagi. Tetsuya juga bukanlah seorang yang suka memakai wewangian dengan bau mencolok. Jadi, Seijuurou tak curiga. Terkadang, pekerjaan kantoran seperti itu memang membuat capek.

"Akashi- _san_."

Kecuali, kalau yang duduk di sampingnya bukanlah Tetsuya. Entah ironis atau kebanggaan tersendiri, bagaimana mungkin Seijuurou lupa suara itu. Suara yang selalu menghantui pikirannya. Suara yang selalu ia bayangkan jika sedang menatap ponselnya, membuat skenario dalam imajinasi tentang percakapan yang tak pernah ada.

"Kouki?" Kedua matanya terbuka. Seijuurou memalingkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat Kouki tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ah, senyum yang sama. _Seperti dulu_. Bukan senyuman hambar yang selalu Kouki tunjukkan selama tiga tahun pernikahan mereka. Itu adalah senyuman yang menyimpan banyak kenangan di dalam benak _Seijuurou_. Senyum yang ... ingin sekali ia lihat dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri. Yang ingin dilihat oleh Seijuurou sendiri.

Senyuman yang membuat _Seijuurou_ jatuh cinta.

Beginikah rasanya jika karma sudah berakhir? Hukuman bagi Seijuurou ternyata berbuah manis. Meski hanya sekedar saling menatap bola mata masing-masing, bagi Seijuurou itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya, bintang permohonannya tak lenyap sia-sia. Setidaknya, Seijuurou mampu bertemu lagi dengan Kouki.

Bahkan sampai dihadiahi senyuman itu? Seijuurou sangat, _sangat_ berterimakasih.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik. Kau sendiri, Kouki?"

" _Um_ , sama."

Walau selang-selang ditancapkan dengan jarum, mesin-mesin mengkhianati kata-katanya, Seijuurou tak bohong saat dia bilang setelah Kouki datang, ia merasa seperti dulu lagi.

Mereka bercengkrama bagai kawan lama. Tak ada kecanggunan. Semua mengalir lancar. Kouki menceritakan cucunya yang sudah masuk sekolah menengah atas, kalau sudah besar nanti akan melanjutkan bisnis butiknya. Bagaimana Ryuuhei dianugerahi banyak penghargaan dan Ryou sedang dalam proses mengasah bakat fotografinya—sesekali masih bermain basket dengan teman-temannya.

Seijuurou hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia sudah cukup puas mengetahui kalau selama tiga puluh tahun tak berada di sisi wanita itu, Kouki ternyata bahagia.

Akhirnya, Seijuurou tersenyum dari hatinya.

Tiba-tiba, Kouki mencengkram tangannya kuat. Matanya berbinar, air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk. Seijuurou ingin bertanya _kenapa_ , memeluknya, menenangkannya, tapi Kouki sudah lebih dulu mengatakan alasannya. Kalimat yang membuat napas Seijuurou tercekat.

"Kau kembali, _Sei_."

Sei. Sei. Sei. Bukan lagi panggilan formal seperti Akashi- _san_ atau Seijuurou- _san_.

"Kau ... Sei—"

Dan, Seijuurou juga melihatnya. Jelas terefleksi di binar mata Kouki yang basah. Kedua matanya ... adalah _sepasang rubi yang indah_.

"Sei, kau kembali—kau sudah pulang. Syukurlah ... syukurlah," kata terakhir Kouki ucapkan bagai mantra sambil terus mengusap ibu jarinya di atas punggung tangan Seijuurou, pipinya basah, air mengalir sampai ke dagu, jatuh, merembas masuk ke dalam kasur yang berada di bawah.

Pulang? Kembali? Selama ini, memang Seijuurou berada di mana?

"Aku senang, Sei, sangat ... sangat bersyukur."

Sudah lama? Ya, Seijuurou baru ingat—bodohnya ia.

Selama ini, dia ada di mana? Kenapa baru kembali?

" _Syukurlah_ ..."

Lamat-lamat, Seijuurou menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha meraih wajah Kouki, menghapis bulir-bulir air mata yang tersisa. Pelan, sangat pelan. Berhati-hati, seakan-akan yang disentuhnya adalah boneka porselin yang sangat rapuh.

Kulitnya halus, seperti dulu,

Terasa sangat kontras dengan jari-jemari Seijuurou yang kasar—

—seperti dulu.

Kouki bangkit dan menunduk di atas Seijuurou, mengecup keningnya lama dan dalam, mengalirkan perasaan rindu yang akhirnya dilepas. Seijuurou merasakannya, sampai-sampai hatinya menghangat. Kepalanya terasa ringan.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang sudah terangkat dari pundaknya.

Nyaris membuatnya melayang.

" _Aku ... pulang, Kouki."_

Kecupan itu turun ke atas hidung, tulang pipi, dan akhirnya Kouki berhenti sejenak sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di atas kelopak Seijuurou yang menutup. Keduanya.

Keinginan terakhir _Seijuurou_ adalah melihat Kouki. Sekarang, ia sudah bertemu dengannya. Bolehkah _Seijuurou_ kembali? Semua harapannya terkabulkan. Cukup. Ia sudah merasa puas.

Setidaknya, sampai detik hidupnya yang terakhir, Kouki ada di sampingnya. Menemaninya.

Bersamanya.

Ah, ya—Seijuurou jadi ingat. Alasan kenapa ia mau menikahi Kouki.

Karena, karena _Seijuurou_ ... mencintai wanita itu.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Sei."

Seijuurou tertidur lelap dengan Kouki masih menggenggamnya.

Selesai sudah.

Ia bahagia, karena musim semi datang berkunjung.

Musim seminya.

Kouki _nya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **おわり**

 **(A/N: Shitshitshit. Ini failed banget. Karena saya freak dan saya nangis sendiri pas bikin chapter ini, jadi gagal begini :''''I huhuhhuhu...**

 **-nju)**


	4. Dear You - Epilogue

**Spring**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-character, typos, fem!Furi, etcetera.**

 **Why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Even though I struggled so desperately to reach out to them and take them back, but like the wind, they slipped through my fingers. Looking as though they would reach me, but did not. My chest was filled with loneliness and despair. My heart felt like it would break. But your smiling face remains in my memories. Always encouraging me._

 _ **(Dear You – Yuzuki)**_

.

.

Satsuki hampir menjerit melihat tiga tumpuk kardus di sudut ruangan. Keringatnya sudah bercucuran dan tangannya lelah. Ryuuhei hanya tertawa dari kursinya, tak melepas pandangan dari kamera di genggamannya. Gadis itu memicingkan mata, menahan kesal dalam dirinya. Sudah jelas kakek tua itu mentertawainya, bukannya obyek dalam penglihatannya.

" _Touchan_ , _kaachan_ , cepat pulaaang!" rengeknya pada entah siapa, Satsuki tak peduli, hanya sedikit berharap kalau ayah dan ibunya yang berada di luar kota mendengarnya memekik. " _Jiichan_ , daripada melihat foto _baachan_ terus menerus, lebih baik bantu aku," ia bercakak pinggang di depan Ryuuhei, menarik paksa kamera dan menyimpannya di atas meja.

"Jahat sekali cucuku ini, meminta pria tujuh puluh enam tahun mengangkat barang-barang berat."

Satsuki mendengus mendengarnya. "Aku heran kenapa tubuhmu berkata kau masih empat puluhan, hah?" Ia menarik tangan kakeknya ke tempat kardus-kardus itu menumpuk. "Setidaknya bantu memilih saja—biar aku yang mengangkatnya."

Ryuuhei mengendikkan bahu, tapi pada akhirnya ia ikut duduk di sebelah gadis yang baru saja masuk di awal dua puluh. Di hadapan mereka, satu kardus dibuka oleh Satsuki, memperlihatkan tumpukan buku-buku tua yang warnanya sudah usang. Dengan cekatan, Satsuki memisahkan mana yang menurutnya penting dan tidak, sesuai dengan anjuran Ryuuhei tentunya.

Setelah kardus itu hampir kosong, ada satu buku berwarna coklat yang tertinggal. Satsuki mengangkat dan memperhatikannya. Sampul buku itu terbuat dari kulit, makanya meski lama ditinggal kondisinya masih bagus. Ukurannya tak begitu besar, mengingatkan gadis itu pada jajaran buku-buku harian di toko buku tempatnya bekerja sambilan dulu.

Satsuki mengacungkan buku yang dimaksud pada Ryuuhei—yang ternyata tak melepas pandangan sama sekali, sejak awal sudah mengamati. "Punya _baachan_?" tanyanya penasaran dan dibalas anggukan. "Buku harian?"

Ryuuhei menggelengkan kepalanya, "Buku _tahunan_ ," jawabnya dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hah?"

"Kalau mau tahu, buka saja."

Masih ragu, Satsuki mengamati lebih detail buku di tangannya. Tak ada yang mencurigakan. Biasa-biasa saja. Simpel. Apa neneknya tak akan marah jika ia membacanya? Mau bagaimanapun juga, kalau menyangkut privasi seseorang, meskipun Satsuki adalah keluarganya, ia tetap tak berani.

Tapi, setelah melirik pada kakeknya yang seakan menyarankan agar ia memuaskan hasrat ingin tahunya, Satsuki tak punya jalan lain, selain meneguk ludah dan membuka halaman pertama.

.

.

.

 _ **12 April 2006.**_

 _Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, bersekolah di Universitas Tokyo dan pewaris sah perusahaan Akashi. Padahal masih 19 tahun, tapi sudah bekerja keras._

 _Akashi-_ san _baik, memberiku kursi di kereta saat aku pulang dari sekolah, sedangkan dia sendiri berdiri._

 _Matanya indah, dua-duanya berwarna merah, aku suka._

.

.

 _ **4 Desember 2006.**_

 _Akashi-_ san _masuk rumah sakit. Katanya lelah bekerja. Salah sendiri._

 _Ia mengantarku pulang setelah aku mengunjungi teman yang kecelakaan._

 _Semoga Fukuda-_ kun _cepat sembuh, Kawahara-_ kun _berisik sekali kalau dia tidak ada._

.

.

 _ **12 April 2007.**_

 _Sekarang aku kelas dua. Fukuda-_ kun _dan Kawahara-_ kun _resmi menjadi pemain inti di Seirin. Aku senang walau hanya jadi manajer saja. Kata Seijuurou-_ san _, manajer juga berperan penting di tim basket._

 _Seijuurou-_ san _mengajakku ke kampung halamannya di Kyoto. Aku suka saat mengunjungi kuil Fushimi Inari dan teh di Ippodo rasanya juga enak. Padahal Seijuurou-_ san _tak usah repot-repot membayar, aku bawa uang sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _ **4 Desember 2007.**_

 _Seijuurou-_ san _pergi ke London, urusan perusahaan katanya. Di sana kira-kira lima bulan. Aku kesal, sedih. Seijuurou-_ san _meninggalkanku sendiri._

 _Kalau bertemu nanti aku ingin diberi oleh-oleh._

 _Aku ... rindu Seijuurou-_ san.

.

.

.

Satsuki melirik kakeknya melalui sudut matanya. Penasaran dengan reaksi pria itu setelah mengetahui kalau wanita yang dicintainya ternyata menyukai orang lain. Di luar dugaan, Ryuuhei justru mengulum senyum lembut. Sorot matanya hangat menatap buku yang digenggam Satsuki.

Dalam hatinya, ia agak cemburu karena kakek dan neneknya memang _benar-benar_ saling mencintai. Ia berharap semoga menemukan laki-laki seperti itu nanti.

Lalu, Satsuki membalik halaman selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 _ **12 April 2008.**_

 _Ini tahun terakhirku. Aku harap Seirin tahun ini menang—kumohon, sekali saja. Aku ingin melihat teman-teman senang. Aku tak mau perjuangan kami semua sia-sia._

 _Aku ingin Seijuurou-_ san _mengakui kemampuanku sebagai seorang manajer. Aku ingin membuatnya bangga._

 _Tadi pagi, Seijuurou-_ san _sudah berada di depan rumahku, membawa buket bunga mawar merah yang banyak._ Kaasan _dan_ Tousan _terkejut melihatnya. Semoga mereka tak bertanya banyak nanti. Aku malu._

 _Tapi, aku senang karena Seijuurou-_ san _sudah pulang lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Katanya, ia bekerja sangat giat agar bisa bertemu denganku._

 _Aku benar-benar malu sekarang._

 _Seijuurou-_ san _... dia memang licik._

 _._

 _._

 _ **4 Desember 2008.**_

 _Seirin kalah lagi. Seijuurou-_ san _bilang, juara dua juga sudah cukup membuatnya bangga. Tapi, aku tetap saja kesal. Fukuda-_ kun _menangis karena ini tahun terakhir ia bermain_ , _Kawahara-_ kun _juga. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku sudah gagal?_

 _Seijuurou-_ san _membawaku ke pantai. Aku jadi semakin kesal. Di sini dingin, apa Seijuurou-_ san _tidak memikirkannya?_

 _Kata Seijuurou-_ san _, aku adalah manajer terbaik yang pernah dia kenal. Aku bingung, Seijuurou-_ san _kan tidak pernah bersamaku setiap Seirin mengadakan latihan. Lagipula, aku hanya diam memperhatikan. Sesekali membantu pelatih dan memberi saran._

 _Ternyata, aku salah. Pelatih baru mengatakannya esok hari. Dia pikir Seijuurou-_ san _hanyalah teman anggota klub basket atau orang yang iseng memperhatikan kami latihan. Pelatih bertanya apakah Seijuurou-_ san _itu pacarku atau bukan—karena dia mengenal Seijuurou-_ san _, pemain basket terbaik enam tahun yang lalu._

 _Aku tak menjawab. Aku juga sendiri bingung._

.

.

.

"Ah, aku ingat!" Satsuki menjentikkan jarinya. Badannya menghadap Ryuuhei yang mengernyit bingung. "Pantas kenapa namanya tak asing di telingaku," tanpa membiarkan pria itu bertanya atau sekedar bereaksi lebih, Satsuki bangkit dan berlari kecil ke arah rak buku di sisi ruangan yang lain.

Tak lama, gadis itu kembali, membawa sebuah majalah usang, memperlihatkan model di halaman depan majalah tersebut.

"Ini aku pinjam sudah lama. Aku memang takjub mengetahui kalau keluarga Dai- _chan_ turun temurun adalah maniak basket," jarinya menunjuk lebih jelas tepat di depan kakeknya. "Tapi aku lebih kaget lagi mengetahui kalau _Akashi Seijuurou_ yang itu masih ada _hubungan_ dengan keluarga ini."

Ryuuhei mengambil majalah yang dipegang Satsuki, membuka halamannya pelan-pelan, mencari foto yang lain, "Kau tahu," ucapnya, masih mengamati salah satu halaman yang menarik perhatiannya. "Pertama bertemu Akashi- _san_ , dia ... _jauh berbeda_."

Bingung, Satsuki memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksudnya?"

Tanpa menjawab, Ryuuhei meraih buku bersampul coklat yang sempat terabaikan, menyuruh gadis itu untuk mencari tahu jawabannya di sana.

.

.

.

 _ **12 April 2009.**_

 _Sepulang dari hari perpisahan, Seijuurou-_ kun _datang dan tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapanku, menyodorkan cincin perak yang aku tahu harganya pasti mahal. Dia melamarku._

 _Aku tak bisa menjawab. Aku terlalu senang sampai-sampai berbicara saja tak sanggup. Seijuurou-_ kun _bilang, dia akan menunggu sampai umurku 20 tahun, sesuai keinginanku. Aku masih mau menghabiskan waktu dengan_ touchan, kaachan, _juga_ niichan _._

 _Aku sangat menyukai Seijuurou-_ kun.

.

.

 _ **4 Desember 2009.**_

 _Aku baru sadar. Selama ini, hal bahagia selalu terjadi setiap bulan April, sementara hal yang membuatku sedih terjadi pada bulan Desember. Entahlah, mungkin hanya kebetulan, atau_ Kami-sama _sedang mempermainkan. Aku tak tahu._

 _Sei akhir-akhir ini berubah. Kalau aku bercerita, jarang didengar. Ditelepon pun sering tak memperhatikan. Ada yang aneh. Sudah jelas. Lebih sering mengabaikan. Sei tak pernah begitu sebelumnya._

 _Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak tahu. Ya, aku tak tahu Sei itu_ siapa _. Aku tak tahu keluarganya. Aku tak tahu apa dia punya adik atau kakak—aku tak tahu kalau ibunya meninggal. Aku tak tahu ayahnya pengatur dan berkuasa. Aku tak tahu hidupnya dikekang. Aku tak tahu tuntutannya membuat ia dibenci keluarga. Aku tak tahu kalau ia punya_ masalah _. Aku tak tahu kalau dekat denganku membuat Sei mengorbankan banyak hal. Aku tak tahu kalau Sei ..._

 _Sei sudah tidak ada._

 _Sepasang rubi yang memikat hatiku dulu sudah menghilang._

 _._

 _._

 _ **12 April 2010.**_

 _Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, kepala eksekutif di perusahaan Akashi, meski umurnya masih 23 tahun, terbilang muda._

 _Namaku Akashi Kouki, istri dari Akashi Seijuurou, pria yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali._

 _._

 _._

 _ **4 Desember 2010.**_

 _Seijuurou-_ san _pulang malam, mabuk. Sei tak pernah mabuk._

 _Seijuurou-_ san _menolak sarapan, langsung berangkat ke kantor. Sei suka kopi di pagi hari._

 _Seijuurou-_ san _tak mendngarkan. Sei tak pernah lupa tersenyum._

 _Seijuurou-_ san, _aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya._

 _Seijuurou-_ san _... bukanlah Sei._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Satsuki mengernyitkan keningnya, air muka tak mengerti jelas-jelas dapat terlihat. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat menatap Ryuuhei, bahasa nonverbal yang menyatakan bahwa ia ingin penjelasan lebih dari kakeknya itu. Lagipula, sejak awal Ryuuhei sepertinya sudah lebih tahu masalah _Sei_ dan neneknya ini.

Ryuuhei mengelus puncak kepala merah muda itu dengan tangan besarnya, tersenyum simpul, "Kau tahu tentang _Dissociative Identity Disorder_?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan namun ragu, ada perasaan tak nyaman menjalar di tengkuknya. "Bukankah ada beberapa pemicu?" tanyanya. Satsuki memang pernah membaca sekilas di internet, tapi tak begitu percaya kalau dia akan mendengar lewat telinganya sendiri bahwa penyakit seperti itu memang ada.

"Akashi- _san_ saat kecil adalah anak yang periang, sesekali tertekan karena tuntutannya sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarganya," Ryuuhei memulai, memikirkan beberapa kata yang _pantas_ untuk menyempurnakan ceritanya. Satsuki di sampingnya mendengarkan dalam diam. "Ibunya cantik. Seperti nenek dan ibumu. Rambutnya coklat panjang, matanya bulat serupa bulan namun berwarna coklat."

"Mirip seperti _baachan_?"

Mengangguk, Ryuuhei melanjutkan. "Sangat mirip. Bahkan senyumnya. Itulah mengapa Akashi- _san_ _menyukai_ nenekmu, karena ia mengingatkannya pada ibunya sendiri, pada satu-satunya orang yang menganggap dirinya hanyalah anak kecil biasa yang butuh perhatian—bukannya calon pemimpin Akashi yang harus sempurna dalam segala hal," jeda sejenak selama Ryuuhei menarik napasnya, mengambil kembali majalah olahraga yang sempat terabaikan, membuka halaman di mana rambut magenta menghiasi lembarannya. "Dia hanya seorang anak kecil, tak adil rasanya kalau masa kecilnya direnggut begitu saja—terlebih, ketika ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya semakin ... _kejam_."

.

.

.

 _ **12 April 2011**_ **.**

 _Seijuurou-_ san _tidak pulang dari kemarin._

 _._

 _._

 _ **4 Desember 2011.**_

 _Seijuurou-_ san _pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Berbulan-bulan lamanya. Tak apa ditinggalkan juga, rasanya selama ini aku memang seringnya sendirian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **12 April 2012.**_

 _Murasakibara-_ san _menelepon, katanya Seijuurou-_ san _masih harus tinggal di London beberapa minggu lagi. Saat kutanya apa Seijuurou-_ san baik-baik saja _, Murasakibara-_ san _hanya menggumam tak jelas. Ah, berarti Seijuurou-_ san _tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **4 Desember 2012.**_

 _Masaomi-_ san _datang ke rumah kemarin, bertanya tentang keputusanku yang sudah kami bicarakan sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Aku sangat sedih, tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga merasa lega._

 _Akhirnya, semua kembali memanggilku_ Furihata Kouki.

.

.

.

"Masaomi ini ayahnya _Sei_?" tanya Satsuki yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil. "Dia yang menyuruh _baachan_ meminta cerai dari ... _Sei_?"

Ryuuhei mengatupkan matanya sejenak, tampak berpikir, "Entahlah, Satsuki. Bagian itu, nenekmu tak pernah menceritakan. Sekalipun iya, versinya selalu berubah."

Mengangguk paham, Satsuki menambahkan, "Tapi menurutku, seperti tipikal drama romansa kebanyakan, sepertinya _baachan_ memang disuruh. _Jiichan_ tahu, orang kaya itu selalu dijodohkan dengan orang tuanya, loh."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton televisi, Satsuki."

Satsuki melayangkan tatapan tajam pada pria yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya itu.

.

.

.

 _ **12 April 2013.**_

 _Pagi yang cerah. Aku sedang bersiap-siap membantu pernikahannya Fukuda-_ kun _dengan calon istrinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **4 Desember 2013.**_

 _Salju turun. Hirai-_ kun _dititipkan padaku karena_ niichan _harus ke rumah sakit menemani istrinya melahirkan anak kedua. Hirai-_ kun _lucu sekali._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Satsuki membolak-balik halaman selanjutnya, terus menerus. Keningnya berkerut sedikit, menandakan pikirannya sedang bingung.

"Kenapa Satsuki?" tanya Ryuuhei penasaran.

"Tidak ... hanya saja, setelah ini yang diceritakan oleh _baachan_ cuma mengenai perkembangan Hirai- _jichan_ , lalu _touchan_ , kemudian terakhir aku," jelas Satsuki masih membuka buku yang digenggamnya lembar demi lembar. "Itu saja?"

"Jangan tanya aku, Satsuki, aku bukan nenekmu," canda Ryuuhei sembari merapihkan tumpukan kertas yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

Satsuki mendengus, "Mana ceritamu dengan _baachan_? Aku tidak menemukannya di buku ini."

Ryuuhei tak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Satsuki dalam, berusaha menebak-nebak apa cucunya itu benar-benar bertanya dan mengharapkan jawaban atau sindiran angin lalu saja. Namun, iris merah muda itu tetap bergeming, tatapannya masih sama. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan, memikirkan kalimat yang pantas sebagai jawaban. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata nenekmu menulis buku itu agar dapat tetap ia kenang?"

Pemilik surai permen karet mengendikkan kepalanya ke samping. "Maksudnya?"

"Dia tahu kalau suatu saat nanti—" Ryuuhei mengarahkan bola matanya pada figura di dekat rak buku, menampilkan sosok mendiang istrinya saat muda dulu, menggendong Ryou kecil, anaknya yang ketika itu masih berusia lima tahun, "Suatu saat nanti, kalian, yang selalu nenekmu ceritakan pada buku itu ... akan meninggalkannya."

Satsuki mengangguk seakan mengerti, tapi Ryuuhei masih mampu menangkap raut penasaran pada wajah gadis itu.

"Satsuki, saat kucingmu mati ketika kau masih kecil dulu, apa yang membuatmu masih mengingat waktu di mana kalian sering bermain bersama?"

"Aku ... aku memotretnya dan menyimpannya di album fotoku."

"Lalu, kalau kau merindukan kucingmu itu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Satsuki terhenyak, ia merasakan jari-jemarinya bergetar. Dilahapnya kembali isak yang nyaris keluar. Ditahannya bulir air mata di pelupuk. Gadis itu mengusap kertas usang dengan sangat lembut, bergumam lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "Jadi selama ini _baachan_ masih ... masih—"

"Selalu, Satsuki, selalu."

Satsuki tidak pernah mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti jalan cerita drama picisan yang kerap ia tonton jika memiliki waktu luang. Mungkin karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan pria maniak basket seperti Aomine, sekarang ini kepalanya hanya dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang sangat digemari sahabatnya itu. Karena bagi Aomine, cinta adalah hal yang rumit. Mau tak mau, Satsuki juga menganggap demikian. Jika suka, maka dua insan dapat bersama. Namun, seandainya kedua orang itu tidak bersama—mudah saja, bukan? Sudah tidak ada lagi perasaan di antara mereka.

Tapi, ini membuatnya bingung. Kalau memang Kouki, neneknya itu benar-benar menyukai _Sei_ , apapun yang terjadi, bukankah seharusnya segala hal tetap harus diperjuangkan? Satsuki tahu satu hal, neneknya itu selalu berani bertaruh. Meski terlihat penakut, wanita yang menjadi idolanya itu bukanlah pengecut. Lalu, kenapa ia menyerah hanya karena _Sei_ bukanlah Sei lagi sementara ia mungkin bisa saja mengembalikan _Sei_ yang dulu jika mau lebih berusaha?

"Satsuki."

Suara Ryuuhei membuyarkan lamunan Satsuki, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia pegang pada mata karamel milik kakeknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan mengenai pernikahan orang kaya?"

Satsuki mengulang balik menit-menit yang telah berlalu dalam pikirannya, "... mereka selalu dijodohkan?" jawabnya yang mengimplikasi pertanyaan baru.

"Menurutmu, nenekmu orang yang seperti apa?"

Meskipun bingung, Satsuki tetap menjawab, "Dia baik, melatihku merancang baju, mengurusku jika _touchan_ dan _kaachan_ tidak di rumah, juga orang yang ... selalu mendahulukan ... kepentingan ... orang lain."

Ya, akhirnya Satsuki menemukan jawabannya.

Kalau bukan karena betapa besar cinta _Kouki_ pada _Sei_ , lalu apa?

"Tapi, _jiichan_ , ini tidak menjelaskan kenapa _baachan_ tidak menulis namamu di buku hariannya!"

Tawa halus mengalun dari bibir Ryuuhei. Dengan gemas diacaknya rambut panjang Satsuki sambil menjawab. "Mudah saja. Karena nenekmu tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya."

.

.

.

 _Kouki membuka pintu mobil depan setelah memastikan Ryou di belakangnya sudah masuk dan duduk di bagian belakang duluan. Ia memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin sambil memasang sabuk pengaman untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Wanita itu melirik ke belakang dan melihat Ryou terkantuk di tempat duduknya, nyaris terlelap. Senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya sebelum matanya beralih pada suaminya yang bersiap menjalankan mobil._

" _Ryuuhei_ -kun _," panggil Kouki pelan, tak mau mengusik anaknya. Ketika yang dipanggil sudah menoleh, Kouki mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi suaminya itu, kembali berbisik, "Jangan pernah lepaskan aku apapun yang terjadi."_

.

.

.

"Maaf, tapi Kasuga Kouki sudah tidak ada," lirih Satsuki pada pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun di atasnya itu menyodorkan amplop putih.

"Aku tahu, maaf kalau terdengar lancang, tapi karena saat aku membereskan barang-barang pamanku, aku menemukan ini dan sepertinya surat ini ditujukan pada Kasuga Kouki," pemuda bersurai lazuardi itu menjawab, tangannya masih tergantung memegang amplop berisikan kertas tersebut.

Satsuki masih menatapnya skeptis, lagi-lagi melontarkan pertanyaan, "Ini bahkan tidak ada alamatnya. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Kasuga Kouki, nenekku, yang dimaksud?"

"Percaya padaku, hanya _Kouki_ ini yang dia kenal."

Setelah menimang-nimang beberapa saat, Satsuki mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima amplop itu. Belum sempat berterima kasih, pemuda beririskan biru langit tersebut sudah membungkukkan badan dam berpamitan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, namamu siapa?"

Yang ditanya menghentikkan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan, memperlihatkan senyum tipis nyaris tak kasat mata, sebelum menghilang bersamaan suara mobil yang menjauh.

Satsuki mendengarnya. Tidak jelas apa yang diucapkan karena suara lembut pria itu beradu dengan bising tawa pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang. Hanya satu kata yang mampu ia tangkap. Ia menghembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya. _Tetsuya_.

"Satsuki, siapa tadi?"

"Ah, _jiichan_ ," terkejut, Satsuki menoleh ke belakang, mendapati kakeknya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Eh, itu ... _umm_ , hanya orang yang mengantarkan surat."

Memiringkan kepala ke samping, Ryuuhei mengerutkan keningnya, "Surat? Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk _jiichan_."

Ryuuhei mengambil sepucuk surat dari Satsuki dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. Ia melirik pada cucunya yang sudah masuk kembali ke dalam ruang keluarga untuk meneruskan kegiatan beres-beresnya yang tertunda. _Untukku, ya_? Dengusnya sembari mengikuti jejak Satsuki, berhenti sejenak di depan meja kerjanya dan menyimpan amplop tersebut tepat di tengah-tengah halaman buku milik mendiang istrinya.

Ryuuhei jelas tahu siapa pengirimnya. Tak perlu jenius untuk menebak. Ia mencintai Kouki, sangat. Alasan mengapa Ryuuhei tak mau membaca surat itu adalah karena ia menolak mengetahui kalau ada orang lain di luar sana yang juga sama-sama mencintai Kouki. Sebab, di dalam dirinya, selalu bersemayam perasaan untuk memiliki Kouki baginya seorang saja.

Meskipun ia tahu, bahwa jauh di bawah sana, Kouki selalu mencintai Akashi.

Mungkin, lebih dari Kouki mencintai Ryuuhei sendiri.

.

.

.

 _ **[ Untuk Kouki.**_

 _ **Kapan-kapan, boleh aku cicipi sup tahu buatanmu? ]**_

 **おわり**


End file.
